The present disclosure relates generally to frequency response systems configured to add or remove electricity from an energy grid, and more particularly to a frequency response controller that determines optimal power setpoints for a battery power inverter in a frequency response system.
Stationary battery storage has several purposes when integrated with campus electrical distribution. For example, battery storage can be used to participate in a local frequency response program. Battery storage can be used to reduce the energy used during times when electricity is expensive and to reduce the electrical demand of a building to reduce the demand charge incurred.
Some frequency response programs allow participants to set the midpoint of regulation around which they must modify their load in response to a regulation signal. However, it is difficult and challenging to determine an optimal adjustment of the midpoint which allows the battery storage controller to actively participate in the frequency response market while also taking into account the energy and demand charge that will be incurred. Further, substantial data may need to be gathered by the regulation system to ensure optimal adjustments of the midpoint.